Daichi Sawamura/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Daichi Sawamura CharaProfile.png|Daichi's character profile Daichi, Asahi, and Suga Walking Together.png|Daichi, Asahi, and Suga Walking Together Orig Chapter 56.png|In the magazine version, the author mistakenly put Noya to the right of Daichi. However, based on the current rotation, he should have been on the left. The author fixed this mistake Fist Pump.png|Daichi and Asahi fist pumping so hard that they hurt their hands Daichi Controlling Hinata and Tanaka.png|A sketch of Daichi holding Hinata and Tanaka in his hands. It's a reference to his ability to rile up his team members The Coin Toss.png|The author explaining the coin toss Haikyu Fight the Movie Poster.png|A poster of Haikyū Fighter the Movie. The story appears in the light novels Daichi's Height.png|Daichi cannot accept the fact that he got shorter by one millimeter in Chapter 2072. After the height measurement, he asks Kiyoko if she had pushed down the height measuring scale harder than usual to which she replies she did not Big Eaters Championship.png|First place in the Big Eaters Championship is Yasushi Kamasaki from Date Tech, runner-up is Daichi Sawamura from Karasuno followed by Yū Nishinoya from Karasuno Too Sloppy.png|Asahi is tired of Daichi shouting at him for being too sloppy SFX Text.png No need to be nervous.png Finger Push Up.png IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9347.PNG IMG 9357.PNG IMG 9369.PNG IMG 9370.PNG Covers Volume 2.png|Daichi on the cover of Volume 2 Vol 2 english cover.png|Daichi on the cover of Volume 2 (English ver.) Volume 3 Back Cover.png|Daichi on the back cover of Volume 3 Vol 3 english back.jpg|Daichi on the back cover of Volume 3 (English ver.) Volume 4 Side Cover.png|Daichi on the side cover of Volume 4 Volume 5 Back Cover.png|Daichi on the back cover of Volume 5 Hq vol 5 back.jpg|Daichi on the back cover of Volume 5 (English ver.) Volume 7.png|Daichi on the cover of Volume 7 Hq vol 7 english.jpg|Daichi on the cover of Volume 7 (English ver.) Volume 12.png|Daichi on the cover of Volume 12 Vol 12 eng cover.jpg|Daichi on the cover of Volume 12 (English ver.) Volume 13.png|Daichi on the cover of Volume 13 Vol 13 cover eng.jpg|Daichi on the cover of Volume 13 (English ver.) Shosetsuban 2.jpg|Daichi on the cover of Shōsetsuban Volume 2 Shosetsuban 3.jpg|Daichi on the cover of Shōsetsuban volume 3 Lets haikyuu promo page.png Let'sHaikyuu volume7.jpg|Daichi on the cover of Let's! Haikyū!? Volume 7 Color works Haikyuu One Shot.png|Haikyū!!: One Shot Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 10.png|Chapter 10 cover Chapter 16.png|Chapter 16 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 67.png|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 cover Chapter 142.png|Chapter 142 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 213.jpg|Chapter 213 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 224.jpg|Chapter 224 cover Chapter 241.jpg|Chapter 241 cover Chapter 250.jpg|Chapter 250 cover Chapter 264.jpg|Chapter 264 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter 290.png|Chapter 290 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover Chapter338.jpg|Chapter 338 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Chapter357.jpg|Chapter 357 cover Manga panels and pages Why is it that Noya-san is so cool, but still isn’t popular with girls.png|Volume 12 Extra Chapter Director Ennoshita.png|Volume 15 Extra Chapter Hinatas first quickstrike.png|Hinata and Kageyama performing their first quick in the practice match against the other first years and Daichi Chapter 12.png|Chapter 12 cover Asahi storming off.png Chapter 21.png|Chapter 21 cover Chapter 27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Chapter 32.png|Chapter 32 cover Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter 35.png|Chapter 35 cover Chapter 037 Splashpage.png|Chapter 37 cover Chapter 40.png|Chapter 40 cover Chapter 42.png|Chapter 42 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 56.png|Chapter 56 cover Chapter58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 59.png|Chapter 59 cover Chapter 61.png|Chapter 61 cover Chapter 63.png|Chapter 63 cover Chapter 68.png|Chapter 68 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 79.png|Chapter 79 cover Chapter 81.png|Chapter 81 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg|Yamaguchi yells at Tsukishima (flashback) Chapter 89.png|Chapter 89 cover Karasuno92-11.png|Karasuno's lineup thinking about the barbeque Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 100.png|Chapter 100 cover Chapter 102.png|Chapter 102 cover Chapter 106.png|Chapter 106 cover Chapter 108.png|Chapter 108 cover Chapter 112.png|Chapter 112 cover Chapter 115.png|Chapter 115 cover Chapter 118.png|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover 013.png|Yamaguchi's service ace (Chapter 136) Chapter 138.png|Chapter 138 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 162.png|Chapter 162 cover Chapter 173.png|Chapter 173 cover Chapter 177.png|Chapter 177 cover Chapter 178.png|Chapter 178 cover Chapter 182.png|Chapter 182 cover Chapter 205.jpg|Chapter 205 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 229.jpg|Chapter 229 cover DaichiTalksWithIkejiri.jpg Chapter 230.jpg|Chapter 230 cover Chapter 231.jpg|Chapter 231 cover KarasunoVsTsubakihara.png|In Chapter 233 KarasunoDetermined.png DaichiSavesMisplay.jpg Chapter 242.jpg|Chapter 242 cover Chapter 243.jpg|Chapter 243 cover Chapter 253.jpg|Chapter 253 cover Chapter 261.jpg|Chapter 261 cover Chapter 262.jpg|Chapter 262 cover TanakaUpperclassmen.png Chapter 283.jpg|Chapter 283 cover Chapter-284.jpg|Chapter 284 cover Chapter 287.jpg|Chapter 287 cover Chapter 289.png|Chapter 289 cover KageyamaDumpShot.png Chapter 291.png|Chapter 291 cover MonsterCrows.png Chapter 304.jpg|Chapter 304 cover Chapter307.jpg|Chapter 307 cover Chapter308.jpg|Chapter 308 cover Chapter311.jpg|Chapter 311 cover Chapter321.jpg|Chapter 321 cover Chapter341.jpg|Chapter 341 cover Chapter351.jpg|Chapter 351 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Daichi sawamura.png|Daichi's full-body anime design tumblr_n2atl5cOXG1s8o9ago3_1280.jpg|Character design sawamura6.jpg|Daichi in his receiving position Sawamura j-haikyu.jpg Karasuno Team.png|Daichi with the rest of Karasuno sawamura7.jpg|Daichi Sawamura sawamura,tsukishima,sugawara.jpg|Daichi, Tsukishima and Sugawara Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 1 promo image 4th Key Visual.png|Season 1 promo image Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg|First movie (Endings and Beginnings) promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg|Second movie (Winners and Losers) promo image Screencaps DaichiSawamura.png|Daichi in the first opening Maxresdefault.jpg First appearance.png|Daichi talks to the first years as they're applying to join the volleyball club. Karasuno S1E2.png|Daichi with the vice-principal's wig on his head KageyamaDaichiHinata S1E2.png|Daichi confronts the two first-years Haikyuu-ep-2-05.jpg|After Hinata and Kageyama start arguing with each other and refuse to listen to Daichi, he gets angry and kicks them out of the gym. Example of the combination of Hinata and Kageyama.PNG Karasuno-2 S1E2.png Young Daichi.png|Daichi turning back to watch the Karasuno students walk by TsukishimaYamaguchiDaichiKageyama S1E4.png|Tsukishima continuing to mock Kageyama in the lead up to the practice match Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png ACowardsAnxiety1.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png|The first years receive their team jackets Karasuno on hill.png|Daichi walking home with his teammates from a distance Sakanoshita.png|Daichi politely helping close up Sakanoshita Store from a distance Season 1 Episode 5-pork buns.png Season 1 Episode 5-captains.png Season 1 Episode 5-vomit.png|Hinata vomitting on Tanaka from anxiety. Haikyuu6.jpg Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png Karasuno9.png DaichiAsahi.png|Sugawara tells Coach Ukai to pick Kageyama as the official setter because the team will be able to win easily with him. Daichi and Asahi eavesdrop on the conversation sadly before declaring that they will win as much as they can. Haikyuu11.png Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Sawamura.png|On the first day of Interhigh, Daichi is approached by Ikejiri–an old friend. DaichiAndIkejiri.png|The rest of Karasuno leave Daichi alone so he can catch up with Ikejiri. Haikyuu15.png Daichi S1E16.png|Daichi and his junior high volleyball team Daichi3_S1E16.png|Daichi in his junior high volleyball uniform Daichi2_S1E16.png|Daichi shakes hands with Ikejiri Haikyuu17.png DaichiSuga.png|After the match against Date Tech, Sugawara tells Daichi that even though they won, he would've felt better if they'd used him as a setter in the game. Sugawara9.png Karasuno3.png Haikyuu25.png|After the Interhigh, Takeda gathers up the third years and tells them to decide wisely if they would rather retire from the club and focus on their studies or continue, reminding them to pick choices that they won't regret in the future Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG S2E2.png Karasuno S2E2.png Screen Shot 2015-11-08 at 2.08.39 pm.png Karasuno.png Cog-2 S2E10.png Above-S2E11.png TrainingCampBBQ captainconversation.png Karasuno6.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png A Simple and Pure Strength-0.png KarasunoS2E14.png Daichi1.png Captains.png|Daichi and Nakashima Next(Episode).png HinataKageyama7.png S2E20.png Karasuno kindaichi S2E23.png Karasuno8.png S2E25.png S3E1.png S3E5.png S3E6.png Crows.png S3E9.png OVA2 02.png Daichi 1.png|Daichi promising revenge on Nekoma Daichi and Tanaka.png|Daichi threatens to put Tanaka on a leash vs Iron Wall.png Tendo 2 s3 e4.png Daichi Sugawara Asahi s2 e12.png Nishinoya Daichi s3 e9.png Group s2 e11.png Group s2 e11 3.png Daichi s1 e6 1.png Daichi s2 e12.png Daichi s2 e20 2.png Daichi s2 e21 1.png Daichi s2 e21 2.png Daichi s2 e23.png Daichi s2 e24 1.png Stage play Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" promo image Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg|Stage play first run Karasuno cast announcement First Run Cast.jpg|Stage play first run cast First run 3rd years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years Engeki Soundtrack.jpg|Stage play first run soundtrack cover 2nd run.png|Stage play second run, View From the Top, cast visual 2ndRunCast.jpg|Photo of second run's cast 2ndKarasunoA.jpg|Stage play second run Karasuno cast Announcment (revival).jpg Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Karasuno, Revival! promo image Revivial Cast.jpg|Karasuno, Revival! stage play cast Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg|Revival! stage play Karasuno cast Revival third years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years from Revival! Engeki new years karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno for 2017 New Years celebrations Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Winners and Losers promo image Promotional Flyer (I).jpg|Winners and Losers stage play Karasuno cast Winners and losers cast.jpg|Winners and Losers stage play cast Winners and losers karasuno.jpg|Winners and Losers Karasuno cast Winners and losers 3rd years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years from Winners and Losers Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibition promo visual Summer of evolution promo image.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Summer of Evolution promo image Giant of Beginnings Visual.jpg GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg GiantOfBeginningsThirdYears.jpg Merchandise sln 3.jpg limited edition 3.jpg Vol 9.jpg Vol 6.jpg Vol 5.jpg Karasuno Uniform.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG|Daichi on the cover of Imagination by SPYAIR I'm a Believer.png|Daichi on the cover of I'm a Believer by SPYAIR FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg|Daichi on the cover of FLY HIGH!! by BURNOUT SYNDROMES Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg|Daichi on the cover of Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches the Walls Daichi calendar.jpg|2015 Desktop Calendar 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar Cover 2015 hq calendar 6.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar Karasuno vobaca card.png|Haikyū!! Vobaca Card 3rd years clear file.jpg|2015 Clear File Haikyu!! - Collection 1 Sub.Blu-Ray.jpg|Daichi on Haikyū!! Blu Ray Collection 1 DVD Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg|2017 Wall Calendar IMG 8685.png|Daichi in the mobile game Haikyu!! Donpisha Match IMG 8927.JPG|Daich in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 8930.JPG|Daichi in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 8937.png|4-star Daichi in Donpisha Match IMG 9015.PNG|Daichi in a promo for Haikyū!! Volleyball Card Game Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Daichi Sawamura